


Practicing Magic

by protectoroffaeries



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Do Not Try Magic At Home Kids, Ficlet Prompt Fill, Found Family, Gen, injuries, magical injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: “Caleb, listen,  Jester’s doing everything she can, but Nott, she- I think she was messing with one of your spellbooks-”





	Practicing Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt from @mellieeggo: If you're still looking for CritRole prompts I have something kinda fun in mind... The middle of the night while camping, Nott "borrows" one of Calebs spell books to try and do a little independent study (to make Caleb proud) and maybe something goes kinda wrong? Bonus points if Caleb or Jester have to bail her out. This could either be super fluffy or super angsty, both would rock. I just love Nott and Caleb's relationship and want mooooore. Originally posted @nottmygoblindaughter.

Caleb wakes to the sound of screaming. His eyes snap open, and he remembers, _oh gods, he remembers-_ then the scream pierces the air again, and he realizes it’s  _Nott_  who’s screaming. He’s on his feet in a matter of seconds, frantically searching for her in the dim firelight. He sees Beau, Yasha, and Molly all scrambling to grab their weapons and find their own feet, but he doesn’t have time to focus on them.  _Where is Nott?_ ** _  
_**

“Nott? Nott!”

“Caleb, over here!” It isn’t Nott who responds, but Jester, and Caleb stumbles toward her voice. He somehow avoids tripping over everyone’s things as he finds his way to the edge of the camp, where he finds Jester and Fjord crouching over something. Fjord looks up at him as he approaches, and the genuine fear Caleb sees in Fjord’s eyes makes his stomach drop.  _No, no, nonono._

“Where is Nott?” he repeats, even though he knows Nott is on the ground, shielded by Jester and Fjord’s forms. He wants them to move. He needs to see her. She has to be alright.

Fjord stands and steps between Caleb and Jester, moving fast enough that Caleb can’t get a good look past him before he’s clapping a hand onto one of Caleb’s shoulders. “Caleb, listen,  Jester’s doing everything she can, but Nott, she- I think she was messing with one of your spellbooks-”

Caleb doesn’t wait to hear anything else. He shoves past Fjord and kneels beside Jester, and although he can’t see terribly well this far from the campfire, he can make out Nott’s limp form and a half-closed book beside her. There’s smoke rising off of her, like she may have lit herself on fire, or perhaps stuck herself with lightning.

Jester lays her hand on Nott’s arm, and a warm glow surges from her palm and soothes the smokiness. “She’s alive,” Jester says, “but I am not sure what she did.”

Caleb grabs the book as Jester gives Nott another wave of healing magic. He flips through the pages, trying to find the one that Nott was attempting. He tears through the pages like a tornado, scanning as quickly as possible, but he didn’t mess up any of them this badly when he was learning these spells himself. He’s about a third of the way into it before a small voice murmurs, “W-what?”

Caleb looks over the edge of the book to see Nott squinting at him. The weight in his stomach disappears, a shower of relief washing over him.

“Nott? Are you okay now? Do you feel better?” Jester asks.

“I… I think I’m a little sore.” Nott tries to sit up, but then she winces and lays back down.  

“What were you doing?” Caleb is careful to keep his tone even.

Nott’s ears droop, and she looks away from both Caleb and Jester. “I was trying to learn a new spell. As a surprise.”

“Oh, Nott, that is really, really dangerous,” Jester says softly, and Caleb nods in agreement.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just wanted to impress you.”

“You are a very impressive student already, Nott,” Caleb tells her, and it’s true. She’s taken to magic like a natural in the short time they’ve know each other. “Please, do not try this again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
